


MEME: Такова Хелен

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [21]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Слова Хелен о человечестве и слова Гидеона о ней.





	MEME: Такова Хелен

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [MEME: Such is Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813084) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



> [Генератор мемов](https://imgflip.com/memegenerator/140163730)

  
  


_2 июня 2018_


End file.
